More Than A Le Fay
by MidnightSkyIllusions
Summary: Living with the Le Fays as a sister of Morgana, she is in Morgana's shadow until the day she is due to visit Camelot for her brother's wedding, as preparations bring a certain Prince closer, people talk, arrangements are made and happiness is fought.
1. Chapter 1

More than a Le Fay

"MERLIN!" Arthur stormed through the hallways of the castle, he was seething, that stupid man-servant, all four days spent in the tavern, it was still unknown to Arthur why for heaven's sake he was still keeping Merlin by his side.

_Because you care about him…_ his inner voice replied, if with a face, his voice would be smirking. As ever, being the logical prince, he ignored the voice. Thinking of methods to punish Merlin, the bumbling fool came crashing round the corner.

"Arthur! Buddy!" Merlin was drunk. Arthur did not even need to guess how little he had drunk **to** be drunk. With every sense of patience washed from Arthur's body, he let Merlin miss the grip for Arthur's shoulder and was sent crashing to the floor. Arthur loomed over him, with a thunderous scowl that would send Odin's men running.

"I am very close to sending to the stock, Mer-lin" Arthur emphasised on the last syllable with extra bitter. Sensing Arthur's rage, Merlin instantaneously sobered and stood ground, brushing him off; he sent a goofy grin on Arthur's way.

"Sorry Arthur, I wasn't in the tavern, I've been boxing with Gwa-"Merlin stopped a second after realization of his mistake…_here comes the lashing, _he cried to himself inside. Arthur's eyes widened in horror after his realization also, of the unbelievable betrayal of his manservant.

"I have been working day and night for him and you have been BOXING? With Gwaine? Gwaine was supposed to pick up decorations, Coral Blue is only found in the beauty of coasts!" his arms flailing at Merlin while his anger consumed him.

"He has helped me deeply, with his family PERSONALLY invited, a sister he has not seen in five years, a sister of royalty may I add? And Elaine is going mental over the dress that you PROMISED to collect!" Arthur stopped to breath, glancing at Merlin's panicked look. Arthur could not believe it.

"Merlin…" he breathed threateningly…"Tell me, the dress has been collected…"

"It was…" Merlin's pleading voice replied, "But the bandits seem to have a new fetish…"

"AAAAAAARGH!" Arthur picked up the nearest thing close to him. A helmet, Merlin realizing Arthur's intent fled as quick as but Arthur's rage drove his legs to maximum speed. Like every other day, the servants got the thrill of watching Merlin being chased by Arthur through the rooms of Camelot. One thought in their mind; _that goof of a man-servant._

"GWEN!" The resonating voice of Morgana rang throughout the kingdom, Guinevere sighed and dropped her brush after the third attempt to sit and paint a picture, however, today just wasn't a day for sitting in the shadows peacefully. Morgana strode in without much of an introduction; she took one look at Gwen before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Painting again, Gwen? When will you stop, there is no time for birds sitting on the balcony," Morgana's playful smirk betrayed her scolding voice. She was not surprised by Gwen's detachment from breakfast this morning. Father wasn't exactly speaking in turn. She took in Gwen's relaxed composure, Gwen was a quiet lady, she would resign to her chambers where she would either paint or sew, either way, and she could master an exquisite image of colour or fabric within minuscule of a second. With no reply, Morgana waited no further and threw the already open envelope into Gwen's hands, and waited anticipating her reaction.

Gwen, all but frowned, "Morgana, you know better than to read my letters from ELyan, they are private…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes scanned down the paper. Her eyes must have been deceiving her.

_My beloved sister,_

_It seems only a decade has gone since I received your last letter, I did enjoy the painting very much, in fact I gave it to a very special lady, she accepted with tears in her eyes, told me it reminded her of the deepest desires of our hearts. Artist's eyes I will never understand. But I have a very important, if not urgent announcement, so please brace yourself._

_I am betrothed and due to be married in the next week or so, such late notice I know, I made sure a messenger personally delivered this but it would do me such pleasure if you would attend. And my bride-to-be is anticipating your return. _

_If details need known, the wedding shall take place in the Castle of Camelot, I told you of my knighting and it was quite extraordinary, your elder brother has finally settled down. I can hardly believe it myself. _

_Please come, I want to see if you have changed from the five years we last met._

_Take a chaperone, bandit scan find you easily, although I know you can fight well my dear sister._

_Elyan_

Gwen didn't speak. Her eyes scanned over and over the "I am betrothed", _it had not been a decade! It had been several months, how could he have found someone so "special" that he promised himself to her within months!_ She fumed inside, but felt a pang of guilt seconds later. She felt a tears stream down her cheek, only now did reality show how long it had been since her dear brother had seen her face, Elyan and Gorlois did not see eye-to-eye, she couldn't blame him. Gwen and Gorlois did not share the same interests either. A father-daughter bond had not progressed between them for as long as they had been in each other's company, Gwen learned to accept that, Morgana filled the awkwardness with her natural confidence.

"Elyan…is betrothed?" She finally spoke in a squeak, her eyes still not leaving the ivory paper. Morgana's little squeal of excitement broke her daze. She glanced up to see Morgana grinning ear to ear.

"I know! It's wonderful, so long since I last saw Elyan, although I do wish he had been more favourable towards father, on the contrary, I understand his pain, he never does seem to see you, but this is most spectacular Gwen! Camelot is beautiful with the finest beauty…and the finest men" Morgana added a wink, Gwen would've laughed without a care, but her eyes had returned to the paper, still rigid from the shock.

"GWEN!" The paper was snatched from Gwen's fingers, she looked to see Morgana's eyebrow together in confusion.

"What is it Morgana?" She replied softly, if she felt any annoyance at Morgana, she hid it well

"YOU are going of course? With me?" Morgana eyes penetrated her, Gwen shrunk back lightly in intimidation.  
>"Since when are you leaving with me?" She asked sceptically, if anything, Morgana would not travel as far as Camelot.<p>

"I have not seen Elyan in so long, it would be a privilege to meet him again," Morgana sighed with a fantasized look in her eyes, Morgana previously has a childhood fancy on Elyan, it seemed that crush remained.  
>"Gorlois won't agree with me leaving," <em>It isn't as though he agrees with anything else<em>, Gwen wanted to add bitterly.

"**Father**, you mean." Morgana corrected her hastily, "And leave father to me, he will agree."  
>"Morgana…" Gwen said with a query, she did not want Gorlois to be angered; her voice was still dry from the dispute this morning over breakfast.<p>

"Gwen!" He voice now stained in annoyance. "We're going to Camelot, your dear brother is getting married and you're even hesitant to not go? None of it! We set off tomorrow!" Morgana announced with a triumphant smile. Gwen looked out past her shoulder to the window, she could not remember the last time she had set foot outside the kingdom, roamed through bandit infested lands…all because of one reason. Gwen focused her sight on Morgana who still wore her smile, Gwen smiled in agreement.

"To Camelot."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a chapter to lead on to more introductions, many of you have questions and those will be answered throughout the story, thank you for everything my darlings! :) Watching Children In Need, such a angelic choir! x**

Gwen had sent a response back to Elyan confirming their visit to Camelot and for the subsequent two days there was nothing but preparation for the visit. Time had gone by so swiftly, Gwen abruptly found herself mounting her precious horse, Sapphire for the voyage. She could not deny ecstasy rushing through her veins as she continually visualized her reunion with her brother, with her home.

"You're awfully quiet Gwen," Morgana observed with her perceptive eyes. Taking the hand of a servant, Gwen watched Morgana elegantly mount the horse she usually used, Morgana did not bother to name it. She restrained a proud sigh watching Morgana run directives with the guards that were to chaperone them to Camelot, Morgana would be a picturesque queen for the days Gorlois would no longer rule.

"I keep picturing my reunion with Elyan," she replied with no intimation of the nerves that were overwhelming her, if Morgana had mistrusted her calm, collected front she felt no need to comment. The guards bolted the gates behind them as they set off on the stony, grey chalked path, though the bushes and saplings and the vales to Camelot. Gwen faintly heard Morgana witter on about the new silks she had been to purchase for the wedding and how Gorlois was so very busy with the conflict over resources with Olaf however, Gwen just couldn't stop smiling at the views enclosing her, a jolt of being free rushed through her and she chuckled with such warmth, Morgana looked at her sceptically at her sudden outburst of hilarity, but soon enough she joined in, and they both rode slowly and steadily for the days full of excitement ahead.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Arthur gawked at the blue mess of fabric before his eyes, Merlin shamefacedly stood by his side, tilting his head to the side slightly as he considered of a way to clarify his new eye for "appealing" designs.

"It's a dress…" He retorted slowly, in a tone people only seemed to use for young children, _Well Arthur does fall into that category…mentally,_ Merlin reasoned internally.

"It looks as though it has been pulled through a bush, over numerous times! And what are these?" Arthur thundered picking up a stray piece of ribbon attached to the sleeve. Merlin had, in his own time, visited a local seamstress, asking for a dress that was appropriate for a wedding and fit for a queen, resembling a Coral Blue.

"They're ribbons Arthur," Merlin countered in a condescending tone, he was about to add another sarcastic comment but the bubbling anger in Arthur's eyes stopped him short. Arthur heaved a long breath, picked up the apple on the table beside him and hurled it at Merlin's forehead at a speed Merlin could not comprehend enough to react.

"I can see that MER-LIN,"

"Could've fooled me," Merlin muttered in a low hush but not enough for Arthur to dismiss his comment, Arthur thwarted him at the back of the head and pointed once again at the dress. _You know…if you tilt your head to the right, and shut your left eye, it looks decent,_ Merlin instructed himself, he would've tried it if Arthur hadn't raised his voice in the midst of the rant, and Merlin wrenched himself out of his thoughts in case of Arthur asking questions.

"Don't you Merlin?" _There's the question_, Merlin squinted at the typical Arthur-angry-flailing arms. Merlin waited for Arthur to stop for breath, and quickly intercepted before Arthur could start again.

"Listen Arthur-"

"Why should I? YOU never do!" Arthur boomed uncouthly.

"Elyan's sister is a seamstress, she's entering Camelot in a day, then she'll have something productive to do," Merlin rationalized, Elyan had spoken good words of "Gwen", speaking of her many abilities, sewing was one she was apparently a goddess in, the way he spoke of her was not lies, he was sincerely proud of his little sister. Merlin peeked up from glowering at the dress, _Gwen better fix this pickle_, and only glowered more as he saw Arthur gazing at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What are you-"Merlin never had the chance to ask, as a guard stamped in with not much of a knock, shoving Merlin out of the way, the guard twisted in turn to Arthur.

"Your highness, the ladies of Le Fay are on route, they should be here within the hours of sunrise," the guard nodded his head in respect, while Merlin rolled his eyes at the gesture, he had done that once to Arthur and head-butted him accidently, Merlin repressed a smirk as he recalled the sulking Arthur and the booboo on his forehead. _Booboo, funny word. _Arthur shut the door as the guard left, although he didn't mention it at the time, he despised rude enters.

"Ladies of Le Fay? I thought, there was one?" Arthur spun around to Merlin, almost as though his rant and funny flailing arms had not occurred.

"There must be another sister, we have never heard of. Would be interesting to meet her, I suppose," Merlin replied back half-heartedly, men often spoke of the Lady Morgana, but another had never been mentioned.

Arthur nodded instinctively. Then picked up the dress and threw it at Merlin, the dress landed in a heap on top of Merlin's head.

"Fix. NOW."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for all the support, been magnificent! You really motivated me to keep going with this story, I understand there are questions and mysteries but this is an AU, it will be very different, everything will be revealed in the story, so hang in there! Proposal next week! I loved Gwen in last night's episode what about you? I'm watching you Lancelot...x_**

* * *

><p><em>Gwen narrowed her eyes at the man before her. The ferocity in his words were scolding her, petrifying her to a standstill, she could not form the words to undermine. So she let it all go.<em>

"_You cannot speak to me like that!" Hey eyes brimmed with unspoilt tears, "My mother put up so much with you and you have the nerve to control me! I'm only here because of Morgana, I fear her loneliness and you feel the right to call me that? I'm your child Gorlois, act like my father!" She stood abrupt from her seat, the contents of her drink splattering over the rich wooden table, she did not even glance at Morgana's horror-stricken face and stalked with her head held high out of the room in one sweep, before breaking down against the icy grit wall, letting go of the tears that had held their place._

Gwen opened her eyes. Her breath was shallow and rapid, as her chest heaved up and down at a steep speed. With an effort, she positioned herself in an adequate sitting position in order to gather her senses and take in her surroundings. Camelot. The journey to Camelot. It all came back to her, the horses, the guards; Morgana's flirting with the guards. _It was just a memory of the morning Gwen, Gorlois isn't here, _Gwen reassured herself. _She isn't either_, Gwen added sombrely.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Gwen perked up in a ready position instinctively. She leaned forward towards the trees for confirmation of the sound she thought to have heard.

_Rustle. Rustle_.

Gwen's survival instincts kicked in, she grabbed for the nearest guard's sword and shook Morgana, no response. She shook Morgana harder but, she knew all too well Morgana was a heavy sleeper. Too quiet. She grabbed both Morgana's shoulders and shook the living daylights of her.

"Morgana!" She hissed sharply. No reply, just a gentle snore. Gwen got up gently; made sure she showed no sign of fear, or emotion, ready in a fighter position. It all happened too quickly.

The bandits came at a whirlwind speed. They thrashed at her, the swords clanging together, she grunted as every muscle in her ached but adrenaline rushed through her pushing her further and further, as she fended off a stray bandit, she used all her power to scream.

"MORGANA!"

Morgana awoke immediately, already aware of the clanging noises, she looked up and saw the figure of Gwen fighting of two bandits at once, she grabbed a sword herself and threw herself at one, she glanced over to the guards quickly, they were stained with red. Blood. She looked back to see Gwen having no problem battling each one off, but one came as a shock, knocking Gwen down o her feet, Morgana cried and ran forward but was hindered by a sly grinning thug, she took no chance and sliced the sword across his chest, making him tumble to his knees.

Suddenly, a figure rushed past her and threw the bandit that had been towering over Gwen off his feet, Gwen stood swiftly as and stood back to back to this unacquainted figure, her hair dishevelled as both stood against each other, ready to fight.

"A lady like you-"Clang. "Should not be unguarded" Strike.

"I'm not just a lady" Gwen reacted and thrusted her sword in the face of a crook, he dropped without a struggle.

"Oh yes?" The figure probed, grabbing a bandit by his collar and throwing his back against a tree, knocking him out cold immediately.

"No, I'm Gwen Le Fay, who are you?" She shouted back, her back still attached to his, a bandit ran at them both, they turned simultaneously, striking their sword together through the body of the bandit, he dropped like a rag.

"Lancelot" He specified, taking out his hand to shake Gwen's.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Lancelot," She smiled relieved and took his hand softly, although her face did not detect it, she could hug her saviour right now.

"I'm not a sir," He returned modestly, Morgana walked towards them with a slight stumble and limp, Gwen perceived her struggle to tread and sprinted forward to engulf Morgana in a strong but cherishing hug. She took the hug, nestling Gwen's petite frame against hers, oh her dear sister, such a fighter, so brave. Morgana peeked a look at "Lancelot"; he certainly looked like a Sir, a knight in shining armour ironically too.

"Gwen will agree me when I say, any man saving a woman's life in such a heroic manner, is worthy of being a Sir," replied Morgana with a heartfelt smile, but soon the breath was knocked out of her as her knees buckled, Gwen sat down with her, supporting Morgana's frame in case of a collapse.

"I'm perfectly fine Gwen, just shell-chocked. That was horrid, those guards were…" she could not think of a word to describe them, _defeated within seconds! A disgrace!_ She seethed, her father would most certainly hear about this.

"Rubbish?" Lancelot proposed with a grin, Morgana did not miss Gwen's face light up at Lancelot's grin.

"Rubbish does not cover it, Lancelot," Morgana chortled at the carefree banter, hysteria was a strange thing, it brought out an optimistic view out of disasters. She stood, pulling Gwen with her; she motioned towards the horses, attached to the trees, untouched.

"We are riding to Camelot, perhaps on the way you could tell of us of how you came across our predicament?" Morgana suggested sweetly but, her eyes insisted his acceptance. Gwen looked pointedly at Morgana; the mischievous tint in her eyes was enough to set Gwen's paranoia off.

"It seems you are alone, as a **sir**, I would gladly join you," He accepted, Morgana did not bother hiding her approval as she grinned at the sight of Lancelot holding a hand out to Gwen, supporting her towards the horses, Morgana walked slowly behind them. She was sure to treat Gwen for her bravery today, _perhaps an evening spent with a certain Sir Lancelot will do her well_, and she wondered with a rascally smirk, if Gwen rejected her treat, she would drag her to Lancelot anyways.

* * *

><p>It was the hour of sunrise and Merlin could hear the city of Camelot now up and bustling, he could overhear sound outside of children running, parents shouting and knights guffawing…and Merlin was cleaning Arthur's floor. He was through his list, he had no uncertainty by the time Arthur returned from training, he would be completed but Arthur would have new jobs for him. So overall, it was just another give-Merlin-grief day in Camelot. Just on cue, Arthur strolled in, slogging mud across the ground, and tapped Merlin on the head like a dog. Merlin grumbled and stood feeling every muscle pain, sensing a rant coming.<p>

"I just washed the floor, you can see the cloth in my hand, I'm through the list and here you are adding more, as if you couldn't be _more _of a dollop head! And-what are you doing?" Merlin's eyes enlarged at the sight of Arthur with his feet upon the table, grinning conceitedly. Merlin clenched his jaw, stalked over to Arthur and threw his feet off the table.

"Ow!"

"Oh dear oh dear, did I hurt you Prince Dollop head?" Merlin asked with mock-concern, Arthur thwarted him at the back of the head triggering Merlin to regret his words. Arthur clutched the cloth at the floor and whacked it in Merlin's face, satisfied with the turn of the situation; he strutted off to his closet, attempting to open it.

Merlin tried to not grin as he observed Arthur struggling with a simple closet door, with a flash of gold in his eyes, the door opened straightaway, throwing Arthur off balance and he went hurtling to the surface. Merlin doubled back laughing but was met with the blazing eyes of an angry Pendragon. Merlin said no more and moved over to the windowsill to avoid the glares sent across to him. Upon exploring over the edge, he witnessed the castle gates being opened and three figures and horses emerging from the crowd. Merlin turned back to notify Arthur.

"Arthur we've .?" There before him was Arthur "dressed", if dressed now meant to have your arm through the hole where the head goes through and your head stuck in the sleeve. Merlin let out a howling laugh at Arthur pointing at the door, he could imagine underneath the fabric, Arthur was moping.

"Go!" came a muffled order from Arthur, Merlin obeyed, leaving Prince Dollop head to his own problems, _Merlin _could hear a faint grunt of struggle, as he left, he predicted to be Arthur possibly with both arms stuck in the head hole.

* * *

><p>Gwen breathed in the presence of the castle before her in awe, it was tremendous, the clear cut stones were reflecting the sun onto the ground with such beauty, she would not utter a word, and the sight had sent her speechless. A servant held his hand for her to take to lower down; she took it with a smile and patted her horse affectionately for the wonderful journey. The memories of the bandits were now just a fuzzy view in her mind. Lancelot spotted her after placing the horse he had been using in the hands of another, his face was positively sparkling.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked with an excited tone, she nodded back just as enthusiastically, a red mark on the side of Lancelot jaw caught her attention, she touched it gently nevertheless that did not prevent him from flinching from her touch. She bit her lip concerned, and caught the arm of a servant. She ordered Lancelot to see a physician despite his protests; something about her tone kept him quiet, a very demanding tone, a very frightening one too. He limped off, she couldn't help but smirk, a knight in shining armour scared of a physician was most definitely memorable. Gwen was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not discern her brother run up to her and embrace tightly, lifting her from the ground, she clung on squealing and laughing, she took in everything. His scent, his cry of laughter, his warmth, memories of their childhood came flooding back as tears flood down her face.

"Gwen!"

"Elyan!" She responded, and felt her cheeks damp with joyful tears. _He has grown so much, it's simply wonderful!_ Gwen took a good look at his eyes, and his smile. The smile hadn't changed, they never do. Elyan's eyes turned grave then he took her by the hook of her elbow to a more secluded part of the courtyard, where no part of their conversation could be heard.

"I have to notify you of something," He said with a trace of melancholy, Gwen's eyebrows furrowed in misunderstanding. She motioned him to go on, and his posture went stiffer.

"I have been told to tell everyone that you are a royal seamstress in the kingdom of Carlen, you work for Morgana, and that you have been close connected to her throughout your childhood…" he paused to glimpse at Gwen's expression, it was crestfallen.

"Told by whom?" Her voice now turned hostile; Elyan suspected she knew all too well who had ordered him to conduct this deed. Elyan hung his head slightly and let out a small but assertive "Gorlois….for reasons you know…" Elyan heard a long intake of breath before he felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder empathetically.

"That's quite alright Elyan, now I can avoid feasts and royalty socialising, and focus on wedding preparations, "her tenor was soothing, , he smiled back tightly.

"We have quite the problem with the wedding dress, Merlin completely-"Elyan looked past Gwen's shoulder, his eyes widening in recognition and motioned for someone to come over to where the brother and sister stood. A scrawny looking servant walked over hauling two bags with him, beaming warmly to Gwen, he was scrawny except he had a warm smile and his high cheekbones gave him quite an innocent, pure image.

"Merlin this is my sister, Gwen this is Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant," Elyan made the usual introductory hand gestures as Merlin's smile widened at the mention of her name. A smile of relief.

"It's wonderful to meet you Merlin; I suppose I'll be meeting with you quite frequently for preparations?" Merlin shifted the bag under his arm before considering an answer for Gwen.

"Of course! I don't mean to trouble you Gwen but, we've got quite a problem with the wedding dress, "Merlin looked down at his feet letting out a chuckle of embarrassment, Gwen joined in to make him feel at ease. She motioned towards the two bags Merlin was trying to balance under both arms. She took one. She gestured to one bag she was now holding.

"Looked heavy," she explained, "And don't worry about the dress, I'm sure I can fix it, I brought my supplies just in case," she turned quickly to Elyan, now feeling the heavy weight of the bags, _who in what world can pack so much!_ "Elyan, may I stay with you? It will be easier for communication," Elyan nodded with an "of-course" look in his eyes. Gwen sighed satisfied, turning back to Merlin.

"Where are these bags going?" Merlin motioned for her to follow and the three walked up the castle steps, trying not to trip over the damned bags.

* * *

><p>Morgana eyes lit up at Arthur Pendragon, her eyes scoped over him appreciatively before returning to his face as he sauntered over to her.<p>

"Morgana Le Fay?" He took her hand softly and brushed his lips over her knuckles, she tried not to giggle, and she was used to the gesture but, it being Arthur seemed a completely new experience.

"You've heard of me?" She questioned, her voice leading in the direction of flirty banter, she was a fan of flirtatious banter, in her opinion it kept conversations alive.

"Only the best," he replied with an equally flirty tone and a smile to match. He held out his arm and led her up the stairs, telling her of what will occur over the next four days, ending with a question Morgana had no answer for.

"I was told you travelled with another lady? Where is she?" He looked down at the courtyard frowning, seeing no new face.

"Yes! She's- oh, it seems she went for a wonder," She matched his frowning face, _She must be with Lancelot, if not, for a walk_, her thoughts concluded, he made a "humph" sound before turning to her.

"She'll join us later, my father is waiting for us, and it seems everyone is delighted to meet you,"

"I too," she replied with a wink, and took his arm again, walking down an old corridor together like the picture of a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**You'll hate me for the end of this chapter but I could not resist! I'm in a super good mood and motiated to keep this story rolling! Your support has most definitely helped me with this! Enjoy folks! x**

* * *

><p>By the time the bags had been deposited, Gwen had relaxed into her new home, a lot by altering everything in Elyan's residence, Merlin had cleaned Arthurs clothes that had once again found themselves to be torn, Lancelot was wrapped in four bandages in places he didn't know had even been touched, was resting his feet in boiling water and drinking this icky avocado green medicine Merlin had been instructed to create. Lancelot wasn't definite Merlin had made it correct, as it smelt a mix between sweat and filth, and it was <em>green<em>. He was sitting with Gwen and speaking actively about the views they had passed on the way to Camelot and the physician Gaius was seated at his work table with his nose in an anatomy hardcover when Merlin emerged with the dress Gwen so frantically needed to mend.

Lancelot spat out his medicine.

Gwen gasped in utter horror.

Gaius just shook his head in shame.

_Typical Merlin._

"That is the most disgusting dress I've ever seen!" Lancelot original novelty deep voice had gone sky-high as he stared in incredulity at the dress, all could be seen were ribbons and dots and strange stains Lancelot did not even want to guess what were. Gwen smiled anxiously, thinking of a way to shed some bright light on this situation, but failed miserably, she couldn't fix that dress, her mind could not comprehend a way to fix it, it was so..._wrong. _

"See what I mean?" Merlin enquired to Gwen, who nodded in understanding, a whole new wedding dress would need to be created, if not designed, redesigned, and redesigned again, as long as it looked _nothing like that_. Gwen grabbed the dress, examined it biting her lip, tilting her head side to side, looking at every angle, seeing where a bit of thread could work, but no, she couldn't think of a solution, new dress it would have to be. She looked up to see all three men looking at her, each wearing a different expression. Lancelot, fascinated, Merlin, desperation, Gaius, a sorry face for Merlin's case.

"It's no bother Merlin, I will just see how Morgana is settling in then I will leave instantly to work on the dress," she exited hastily, wanting to get this dress out of the castle, just looking at it made her want to hurl. After she left, Merlin exhaled deeply and sat himself down at a stool and proceeded eating just as Gaius came and whacked him over the head with the book he had been reading.

"That wasn't Coral Blue, it was Cerulean!" Gaius reprimanded before walking back to his work table and sitting down comfortably, still muttering something along the lines "Stupid fool" "I hope Arthur has more chores" "He hasn't even cleaned my leech tank".

The last thing Gwen heard before turned a corner away from the room was Lancelot's laughter.

* * *

><p>"Gwen! You didn't meet Arthur! Or Uther! Arthur is wonderful! He wants to meet you, where did you go? Were you with Lancelot? I was worried, such a big castle! It is beautiful though! I mean i-"<p>

"I'm your royal seamstress,"

"What?" Morgana's eyebrows contracted in confusion. _Okay Gwen, perhaps not the best way to explain this to her,_ Gwen cautioned herself, she racked her mind to come up with some sort of analogy, but she could not. Morgana wouldn't understand, how could Gwen explain this? _So_ it all came out in one big rush.

"Elyan told everybody I was the royal seamstress, which made sense because I have designed many of your dresses, but also so I could work closely with him with wedding preparations but also because Gorlois did not want anyone asking questions about me, or how we're related, too many questions, too little time therefore I work for you and have for most of our childhood!" _BREATHE GWEN._

"Gwen, the King and Prince were told you were a Lady of royalty, you cannot go back now and say you're a mere servant," Morgana argued, her lips were in a tight line now almost as though she was clenching her jaw.

"Well we must tell them I am respected within the King's Ward and therefore I am considered a Lady within it," Gwen countered back, _please go along with this Morgana_.

"Why would you want this? Now you will not be feasting with us, and be behind the scenes, locked in a room working!" Morgana's voice had risen now; her eyebrows raised in scepticism, Gwen could feel her anger slowly bubbling.

"Yes, because Gorlois _wants_ me to! He wrote to Elyan, he requested this cover, and above all he requested I was seen tending to you! I want to feast, I want to be counted but I can't because of a past that forever cannot be let go! You don't know Morgana! Please, play along with this and then I will be back locked in my chambers painting while you are happily feasting!" She grabbed the damned dress and left the room in a great sweep, leaving Morgana stunned by her defiance, _surely it wasn't a past holding her back? Everything is rightfully hers, she just doesn't accept it._ Morgana sat on the bed, gently using her hands to comb through her hair, still feeling numb by Gwen's outburst.

* * *

><p>Lady Elaine was striking. Her fair complexion with an athletic build gave her a dutiful glide as she lightly paced around Elyan's house, you could barely hear her steps, as though she was flying. Her hair was a goldenrod yellow that cascaded past her shoulders, coming to rest upon her breasts, her red dress was dazzling, the dress entailed of white and silver designs that enveloped both her arms gloving her hands and dropped down to her feet, people would be in awe of her, Gwen would be too, if her eyes weren't so pensive.<p>

"So you are Gwen," she did not ask it, she stated it, walking forward and clasped Gwen's hand in hers, Gwen could feel heat rushing up her neck as she tried to not to shrink back in intimidation. Elyan just smiled at the two "bonding", he didn't notice Gwen's side glances at him as though to plea for Elaine to leave.

"I am Gwen, yes, Elyan's sister," Gwen gulped in attempt not to gasp in shock as she thought to see a shining blue cold icy aura misting around Elaine. The corner of Elaine's lip quirked up, her eyes boring into hers, Gwen felt suddenly exposed, even though she had yet to take off her thick purple modest cloak.

"I know." Elaine simply answered, Gwen felt a sinister silence descend upon the room, like dark shadows looming above them. Elyan moved around the table centred in the middle of the front wooden room, stocked with food and cutlery everywhere.

"Elaine and I must go, we have to visit a lady about decorations, are you needed of any materials Gwen?" although Elyan was now by Elaine's side, Elaine eyes had not left Gwen's, Gwen felt as though just with her eyes she was being suffocated.

"I'm fine Elyan, on my way here I saw a lady and she had spare materials just what I need for the dress, it should be finished within a day or two, you two go! I'll see you soon!" She smiled self-consciously, gesturing to the designs made on paper just purchased, Elyan made his way to the door, taking Elaine with him. Before Elaine exited, she bowed her head slightly to Gwen, still with pensive eyes.

"Goodbye Gwen," and gone. Gwen dropped to the bench by the table, she felt as though Elaine had sucked all the life out of her, she grabbed the materials and went to the back room. And got started.

* * *

><p>Gwen's fingers bled from the pricking of needles, fabrics were hung high and low, designs were scattered on the floor, and sweat had beaded on Gwen's forehead. She grinned at the progress so far, the train had now been finished as a separate the end, all pieces would be assembled altogether, now she had mending together the corset to asset Elaine's athletic build but to compliment her fine complexion, Gwen shuddered at the memory of her pensive eyes, but the work soon made her forget the aura that had clasped around her, Gwen had in the end decided to only tint the wedding dress with coral blue, the dress was majority white with duchess satin that the old seamstress had been so dear to give to Gwen. The design portrayed an organza scooped neckline and would be tightly fitted to the hips and waist which then the skirt would flow attaching the train to give that last angelic touch. Gwen pricked herself once more when she heard the door slam shut and a voice called out.<p>

"Elyan! I have names for the ceremonial music! And my shirt's ripped! A clumsy young knight thrashed his word across my chest; you haven't got water have you? Elyan!" The voice was coming closer, so Gwen threw her needle down and quickly went to tell the visitor Elyan's whereabouts. She stopped in her steps.

Prince Arthur.

Arthur's eyes mirrored her widened eyes, he took a step back, putting his shirt back on, but Gwen still noticed the red gash of blood puncturing his well-toned chest.

"You're not Elyan."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am seriosuly depressed by my ship dying, but I'm amazied at how much I'm holding out for them! I have my ultimate faith in Arwen! I'm even more motivated to really heighten this story with more Arwen so stay in tune...x**_

* * *

><p><em><em>They both stood there awkwardly staring at each there intensely, both could feel the tension within the room. Arthur made a motion to exit through the door, but was stopped short when an agonizing rip of pain came from his core. He doubled over in pain, shutting eyes as a method to dull the pain, suddenly a warm soft hand rested under the hook of his elbow and was leading him to a place, he concluded it had been the table in the middle of the room but, he could not be sure as his eye were still squeezing tight, he grit his teeth to not cry in pain as he felt the blood ooze out of his chest. A cold cloth rested upon the gash, it was freezing but Arthur sighed with relief, it was only then he opened his eyes to meet warm, hazel brown eyes. Then he remembered the lady he had encountered only a second ago. She smiled reassuringly before switching cloths, she moved so smoothly but fast paced it was a fluent movement; she was clearly skilled in medical procedures. Or perhaps it was a woman's instinct, he could never really tell. Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts as the cold pressure was lifted and she started to clean.

Arthur didn't know why, but he took her arm and sat her down.

"Allow me," he took all the supplies in his hands and went to the back room, but a small frame stopped in front of him, she bit her lip as if though she was consoling her thoughts, like having a conversation with you.

"No sire, I will, " she made a motion to grab the supplies out of his hands but, Arthur raised the supplies above her height and wore an amused smirk as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she still tried to get the supplies but she was too small. Arthur's smirk widened into a smile as she blew the small curl in the way of her eyes but, her next move was unexpected. She grabbed his hands and pulled them down; in a lightning speed she had taken the supplies and escaped into the back room. Arthur did not ignore the fact his hands were tingling. Arthur was surprised, and curious, and as always, followed his curiosity, intending to ask for a new shirt as now his shirt was blood stained, stopping in tracks, he observed the fabric strewn around the room. IN the centre of the backroom was an exquisite wedding dress, the colour shone where the sunlight hit and it was bight, but not a blinding bright, a heavenly bright that left Arthur transfixed. The girl stood by the dress with a strange look upon her face, was it surprise? Fear?

"You made this?" Arthur choked out after his shock, his eyes hadn't left the dress, she nodded, still with the strange look upon her features, he strode forward lightly, gently missing the fabrics that were on the floor, and the scatters of paper when he could see calculations in charcoal. Arthur leaned forward, examining he bottom of the dress closely, there was only once woman a wedding dress could be for, in Elyan's house.

"Lady Elaine isn't that big." Arthur commented critically, he looked up at the girl, her eyes were widened at his comment, _what? A man can't have an interest in designs?_ Arthur felt as though to scold this girl, no-one should underestimate a Prince. _NO Arthur, certainly not a prat_, his inner voice retorted back, he was going to mentally punch this voice. Arthur turned back to the dress, his tongue sticking out as he felt the thickness of the material. A small giggle was heard from the side of him, he took a double take as he caught the girl covering her mouth, her eyes twinkling, and she was shaking. You only shake and cover your mouth when you're trying to not do one thing. Laugh at someone. Arthur did not like being that someone.

"Are you laughing at me?" He had straightened now and towered over her, in an intimidating stance but, unfortunately that caused her eyes to tear with joy. She cleared her throat and attempted to speak but her laughter took her over, she was chuckling so much, she had held onto Arthur's arm for support. Again Arthur did not ignore how his arms was tingling, as he grip had tightened as she leaned against him for support as tears swam down her face. After what felt as twenty years, she finally gained control of herself, and composed a straight face.

"I apologize sire," her face was sorrowful but her eyes betrayed her and they twinkled with amusement. Arthur hid a smile but, he could feel his eyes twinkling in response also. "It is just so rare to see a man interested in women's clothing," a giggle escaped then, she clamped her lips shut.

"I'm in depth with different people, that is all, I should leave now," he turned his back to leave but this time it was her who grabbed his arm to halt. She picked at the shirt he was wearing.

"Dressed as that sire? Your shirt is stained, I have some other clothes if that will interest you," she walked over to the side of the room, and started unlocking a trunk; she lifted out a decent looking shirt with red, Arthur's favourite colour. She held it out to him, satisfied with the shirt herself. Arthur couldn't help but bite.

"It is just so rare to see a lady interested in men's clothing," he winked casually, expecting blushing and stuttering, as most women did in his presence, she just shook her head casually dismissing the wink. Arthur tried not to be offended.

"My brother's…" She left the room for Arthur to change, her lovely lavender dress trailing behind her, Arthur changed quickly, desperate to speak with her again. _And why is that Prince Prat _his inner voice teased, _Shut up, she's interesting_ He bit back. He returned to see her looking over papers, domestic bliss filled the room. He sat across from her, through all that had occurred, he still hadn't learned her name. Carmella? No, didn't fit her. Millicent? Ugh no, not that, that's an old lady name. Maerwynn? God I hope not! Arthur thought he might as well just ask, not harm in knowing of course.

"What's your name?" She seemed surprised at his interest; she had looked up curiously when he had taken a sit across from her but thought none of it to ask he presumed.

"Gwen…"she drawled out slowly and cautiously, Arthur presumed she thought he was going to be critical again. He tried to humph at that. But Gwen? That's a rubbish name.

"That's a rubbish name, too short, too childish" He leant back, he was intending to put his feet upon the table but her piercing look at him stopped him in a freeze frame.

"What?"

"Gwen is my childhood name, of course it is short," she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what is your real name?" There. The blush he had been waiting for had finally rushed to her cheeks, her whole figure shrunk back; he shook her head, rejecting his question.

"Oh come on, it cannot be _too_ bad," he leant forward on the able as she leant back, anymore leaning their noses would have touched, lips inches away from each other. Arthur's arm didn't tingle, his whole body did. A jolt of electricity as soon as those thoughts had entered his mind. Arthur mentally pushed them back. She rose her head slightly now, looking him in the eye, he had gone too far, surely he thought.

"Guinevere-"Arthur's body froze as he heard that name, it suited her so well, why was she shy about that? IT fitted her completely, her smile, her eyes, her body, her hair, her voice, all shouted Guinevere. "I know it's terrible!" She chuckled self-consciously, her eyes avoiding his now.

"It's beautiful," Arthur heard himself say, his body was still frozen, although it felt as though his heart was leading his words. "It suits you…Guinevere," it was only then she lifted her eyes to meet his.

_I think I will stay here for a time; I shouldn't leave Guinevere by herself._ But Arthur knew deep within, this act of protectiveness wasn't a noble act, it was something completely new, and something Arthur just couldn't put his finger on. Something he had not felt for another that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Merlin paced through the passageways of the fortress, observing his surroundings, seeing for any trace of Arthur. Merlin was not the paranoid type…well he was…but not on a daily basis…well he was, both way, it was odd not to have received chores from Arthur within two hours, Merlin had checked throughout the whole of the castle and there was no prat. Merlin even checked to see if he was stuck in a shirt but no such luck. He was so wrapped up in likely places for the arrogant prat to be that he did not foresee the cash with Elyan as he rotated the corner. Elyan grumbled in pain and Merlin cried out in pain, as foreheads bumped. Merlin blinked a hundred times to stop the buzzing noise in his ears clearing his vision, from where he was standing it seemed Elyan was doing just the same.<p>

"Merlin! Sorry, I've been looking for Gwen," Elyan looked past Merlin's shoulder as though Gwen would magically appear there, she wouldn't, magic was forbidden.

"It's alright Elyan, I'm looking for Arthur," Again, flashes of possible places for Arthur to be ran through Merlin's mind, but he dismissed them, just empty spaces.

"Strange, Gwen was supposed to meet Lady Elaine at the castle for a walk but, she never showed up," Elyan's concern for Gwen was obvious. Merlin got a wash of pity for Elyan, Merlin couldn't really sympathise, he was an only child. Arthur was too, but he never opened up to the loneliness of being an only child, Merlin could consider them to be brothers but he wouldn't admit that to Arthur, he had a big enough head.

"She might be in the market, Arthur could be outside too, we should go look," Merlin shrugged half-heartedly, Arthur knew his way around but, Merlin was bored, and tormenting Arthur was certainly a pastime. Elyan made a noise of agreement and walked with Merlin through the stone walls, walking out into the sunshine, and through the stalls. There was something Merlin always admired about Camelot, it struck you every day you stepped foot out, it was reassuring to be within the warmth of Camelot.

* * *

><p>There was no sign of Gwen or Arthur as they walked with purpose through the market, so Elyan thought to try the home, Gwen had the habit of getting carried away with work apparently. By the door, Merlin could hear shouting, Elyan stormed in at the first yell; Merlin was expecting to see a man harassing Gwen. He did not expect to see them bent over paper, arguing so close to each other, they looked like a married couple.<p>

Arthur was livid! Every time he attempted to make a suggestion, she would dismiss it, telling him to leave because he had no concept of dresses. Guinevere was a piece of work!

Gwen couldn't believe her ears as he continued criticising her work, she _knew_ her future sister-in-law more than this preposterous Prince!

"You are the most aggravating woman I have ever had the most misfortune to meet!" He seized the paper from her hands, ogling in alarm at the size and calculations; Lady Elaine was thin, not so overweight that her hips were disproportionate from the rest of her body!

"And you are a very small-minded pretty boy Prince!" She snatched the paper back, Lady Elaine was not fat, but she was not a pole either! He grasped at the paper, but she held on, he tugged further; Gwen tried not to smirk at his obvious struggle with her "Oh-so-petite frame" his words exactly! A gigantic RIP resonated around the room. Both figures stood stunned, before Gwen's face erupted into crimson with rage.

"Look! You have ruined my designs!" She gestured sharply as the halves of paper now fallen at their feet. He flailed his arms in exasperation.

"Well you've ruined my wedding!" He bit back.

"Actually, it's my wedding…" An unfamiliar stricken voice said from their side, both heads snapped to turn at the door simultaneously, revealing a very amused looking Merlin and a tired looking Elyan. Elyan stepped forward, looking older than he truly was.

"What have you done Gwen?" He asked as though it was the most appropriate question, Gwen gasped in shock, _her?_ Arthur grinned triumphantly; it only seemed to occur to Merlin how very childish both looked, despite one being the _Prince of Camelot_.

"Nothing Elyan. Arthur and I had a _disagreement_…" She attempted to be civil but, that was soon cut short by the release of a snort from the Prince himself, she would've started at him if Elyan's pointed look had not interrupted. _Two hours _they had argued, after Arthur made no motion to leave, she continued with her work but was constantly interrupted as Arthur surveyed the room, telling what was wrong and what plain rubbish was. After ten minutes of that, Gwen had dropped the "royal seamstress" act and completely lost it.

"Gwen, you are a servant, respect your prince!" Elyan hissed, nodded at her slightly to give her the indication to obey him, so Gwen sullenly apologised which Arthur accepted with a smug smile, Merlin swore he had witnessed Arthur's head literally grow bigger. And with that awkward silence, Merlin and Arthur exited the house.

* * *

><p>Arthur swaggered through the street; he felt as though he was walking on air, there was no cloud in the sky, no patter of rain. He stifled a chuckle as he recalled Gwen's shocked face when he flicked a piece of fabric at her. They had only been out for a minute by the time Merlin started his questions. Arthur answered them calmly, giving no hints of the events and his feelings at the moment. Only one comment finally stopped him in his step.<p>

"You looked like you wanted to kiss her," Merlin had that smile on his face, the smile you could never put a name on but Merlin only smiled like that when he was thinking something Arthur would not want.

"No I didn't" Arthur attempted to dismiss the comment as coolly as the others, so why was he feeling a sudden rush of heat creep up his neck?

"Yes you did….Gwen stole your heart has she?"

"No. I didn't."

"_Did_ you kiss her?"

"Shut up Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

_The infernos flickered round her, licking this woman's skin. This girl's sister's shrieks could be heard from all around her, she threw her hands out grabbing at Gwen's. Waterworks had swamped her sight; she could feel herself being immersed by the flames. It arrested her ankles plunging her down; Gwen's hand still clung to hers. She screeched and lashed/ _

"_Gwen! Don't let me go!"_

"_Morgana! Hold on! NO let me go!" Gwen's hand slackened as she was dragged away, Morgana screeched shriller, as her vision blackened. "LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Gwen's piercing scream was the last thing before Morgana was released into deathly darkness._

Penetrating screams screeched throughout the room. Glass shattered. Morgana wept as she struggled to open her eyes, when she did, her body went into convulsions that she landed smack onto the cold stone floor, and she cradled herself as she wept. Her tears had soaked through her when Gwen found her and engulfed her into an embrace, cradling Morgana in her lap, soothing her, like every other night.

"Oh Gwen-the flames-the amber- the _screams!"_ Gwen cuddled Morgana closer as new tears swam down her face, she held onto Gwen, fear of the darkness. Childhood nightmares were the curse of Morgana's life, and through it all Gwen had been the one to see the fits first-hand. Her father just asked for physician's draughts and nothing more. He could not deal with the idea of his baby girl being so scarred by nightmares that should have left so long ago, but the flames were always there. Always licking at her skin and Gwen always let go. When Morgana's voice was less hoarse, she finally spoke, still lying in Gwen's arms like a child.

"Gwen you let go," she looked up from her position to see Gwen's unspoilt tears, her eyes shining with fear, she did not want Morgana to talk about this, and it just brought on more convulsions. Morgana suddenly sat up and held Gwen tightly, in a crushing embrace. Her hands wrapped around her possessively.

"Please don't let me go Gwen,"

"Morgana, I won't let go, please sleep" Gwen accepted the hold just as fiercely, rocking Morgana back and forth so her slumber could return, Gwen knew she'd be awake in an hour or so, Morgana didn't exactly sleep peacefully. The torch light from outside the room shone in as a slender figure tip-toed in, and crouched beside the sisters.

"Is everything alright?" Lady Elaine. Gwen suppressed a shudder at the voice, the blue aura had returned and Gwen felt as though it was shrouded her, draining her. Gwen held Morgana tighter, in a defensive clinch, guarding her from Elaine's eyes. Those eyes, they had changed. Gwen gulped down a gasp and composed a cold façade.

"She's well" Gwen returned, her voice ice cold, Morgana turned her head towards this intruder but the golden aura surrounding her stopped her from ordering her away, it enveloped her, comforting her.

"I heard screaming, I see that was Lady Morgana, perhaps you will leave me with your mistress?" Her voice was laced with politeness, but the way her eyes snapped at Gwen, gave an imperative. Gwen disobeyed, only holding on longer.

"GO Gwen, I trust Lady Elaine," Morgana loosened herself out of Gwen's grip and stood with Lady Elaine, Gwen stood also, dusting herself off, she tried not to jerk back in alarm at the image of Morgana standing with Lady Elaine, they gave a sense of power, a remarkable duo. Gwen bowed, remembering her "position" and left, but Gwen trusted her instincts more than anything and stood by the door, ready to come to Morgana's rescue from Lady Elaine.

"You have to excuse Gwen, I can be quite a sight when I have nightmares," Morgana sat herself down upon the soft mattress, gesticulating Lady Elaine to sit with her, Elaine stayed standing.

"Your nightmares? Are they frequent?"

"Oh very much so," Morgana whimpered involuntarily, her mind stained with images of the flames, _licking_. Lady Elaine took Morgana's hands in hers, holding them soothingly but they felt strong in grip, holding Morgana, steadying her with one gentle touch. Elaine removed a golden-plated intricate defined bracelet from her wrist and rested around Morgana's wrist.

"I want you to keep this, when my nightmares started my mother gave it to me told me it will hold me at night, show me my wonders, and bring my path closer," Elaine looked powerfully into Morgana's eyes, Morgana felt the bracelet, it washed blue calm over her, she tried not to cry as the images of the flames dissolved away and her mind was fresh, clean,

"It's a healing bracelet Morgana, treasure it," She cradled her hands again, before Gwen stalked in holding new clothes for Morgana to wear.

"I brought you new clothes for the new day Lady Morgana; perhaps you would like to get some rest?"

Elaine and Morgana had not broken eye contact until Elaine said her goodbyes, bowed and left the room, not without looking back one at Morgana, her pensive eyes demanding. Morgana collapsed back onto the bed where the rarest thing occurred.

Morgana slept with her hand resting around the bracelet, night mare free.

* * *

><p>The first thing Gwen did after awakening was see Gaius, within five minutes, she found herself pacing the room with Gaius at her right, nose in a book, Merlin had to tend to chores before Arthur found him.<p>

"I swear Gaius, I can still hear the screams," She shook her head but the rising screams still rung in her ears, tearing her shred to shred.

"Gwen you must not worry, I'm sure a sleeping draught will help her," He turned back to the book mumbling ingredients that may strengthen the treatment. Gaius contemplated strengthening the sleeping draughts; in order to make Morgana get a good amount of rest before her busy busy days in Camelot.

"Gaius, I can't deal with her nightmares, with Elyan's wedding and preparations and I have to find Lancelot a place to stay-"Gaius rose now and positioned his hands on Gwen's shoulders, shushing her so he could speak.

"Gwen, I have full confidence in this medicine, let the draught do its work, you must keep steady for the days ahead, you will need to be fresh enough to plan a wedding," Gaius's eyes probed, calming her, his wise old eyes quietened her breathing and the pacing soon stopped. Gwen head bowed, giving Gaius permission to start this draught when Lancelot entered holding bundles of cloth. His eyes lit up at the sight of Gwen and nodded in welcome. She smiled back, trying to not look down at top of his chest, his toned body clearly showing. Lancelot provehuffed with weariness and released the bundle of clothing on the bench before indicating to Gwen to sit with him at the table.

"Who knew Prince Arthur could rip so many clothes? I just went to help Merlin, it seems the boy complains for a reason," they both laughed amiably, Gwen couldn't believe her eyes, there must have been every colour in the rainbow with this bundle, you would think in training the Prince just stumbled all over the ground, letting slashes go where who knows. Lancelot stopped chuckling suddenly, and took Gwen's left hand in his; Gwen tried not to jolt in surprise.

"Gwen, I want to thank you for being so good to me, and with that I would like to take you on a walk, with me. Perhaps as a rest from all the work?" Lancelot's thumb rubbed circles over hers, tender and started to trail along her knuckles, stunned by the tinkles in her skin and the way Lancelot had dumbfounded her silent, she nodded silently. Gaius returned and Lancelot let go of Gwen's hand like a hot iron, and spoke no more.

"Give this to Morgana," he produced a papaya whip yellow solution handing it to Gwen gently, he angled away from Lancelot ensuring the boy did not see the exchange, understanding Gwen wanted this to be private, Gwen could hug this man. Gwen took the first chance to leave and fled from the room.

_She could be in breakfast with the royal family, or perhaps she conversing with knights? I know she likes the gardens, perhaps-_ Gwen never finished her track of thought as a big figure came around the corner sending her crashing, she felt the bottle slip from her grasp and shattering all over, and the only thing Gwen could register was the sound of a huge smack she made as she contacted the floor. A figure groaned from beside her, tall and bright. And stood slowly, clearly looming over her, Gwen was too pained to identify him, and all she could think of was the raging pain coming from her knees and feet.

"Guinevere?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really liked my day off today! How about you? Thank you for everything guys, as usual your reviews have really kept me going, I am sorry If I've stopped updating so much, I hope you understand reality is catching up with me! BUT fear not, I am always thinking of you and my story x<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_Of course_, Gwen reflected cynically. Prince Arthur stood over her, gnawing his lip hesitant of what to do, should he help her? Will she snap at him? He certainly wouldn't put it past her…

"It's me," came an ice callous voice, she rose with struggle biting her tongue to stop the tears threatening to spill. Her physique betrayed her as she tumbled down again, gasping as her wrists burnt, she cradled herself, she continually damned Arthur to hell. Strong hands circled around her wrists; she winced, crying out softly as the pressure intensified. She lurched back, pulling her wrists out of Arthur's grasp, her cheeks were wet now, but she wasn't whining, she wasn't showing emotion. Only her natural reactions, she was _not_ hurt.

"You're hurt aren't you?" Arthur's voice softly enquired, she felt like raging at him, she wasn't! She was fine; she was about to scold him for thinking of such an insult when her eyes captured a sight of a solution spilt across the floor, _papaya w_hip_. _

"No…" she breathed out.

"That's alright, I will fetch Gaius…" He stood to move but her blazing eyes looked up at him, her face in a scowl, cheeks stained with tears.

"NO! Don't you understand?" She stood also, squaring up to him, her voice was venomous, poisoning. "Why would you?" She broke down again, falling to the ground, not even bothering to compose herself, everything around Arthur silenced, and all could be heard was Guinevere's tears.

_The nightmares, the nightmares, the screams_. Gwen started shuddering uncontrollably; just thinking of the way Morgana had thrashed around as her wall came crumbling down, punching at the air, at the darkness. Gwen's sobbing subsided, her wails became silent, that was the worst way to cry, and it was the one way to show your heart was truly being ripped to shreds.

The Prince knelt before her.

"Guinevere let me take you to Gaius…." He was met with broken eyes. Gwen remained silent as he hoisted her upon her feet guiding her to Gaius; they went through dark corridors, secret passageways. The silence was lacklustre, Gwen could see the outline of his shoulders hunched in tension, they were at the entrance of Gaius's within moments, and Gwen realized the walk had lasted so short because she had been observing his features. _Mental slap Gwen! Get a hold of yourself! _She half-expected Arthur to wave and be off on his day, which was why she was even more surprised when he waltzed in, told Gaius everything, minus the breakdown, which Gwen would thank him for later, but it would be a short thank-you, and sat with her, as Gaius readied his bandages and water. With Gaius gone, the room became silent again, stealing a glance sideways at Arthur, he was staring at the window as though in deep soul-searching thoughts. _He might hurt himself_, Gwen's childish voice giggled.

Arthur was the first to break the silence.

"I understand you don't want me to tell Gaius of what happened in the corridor, but perhaps we should discuss it?" Arthur snapped his head back towards her, his voice was unnervingly calm, while Gwen felt as though she was a sweating mess. She shook her head, her eyes glued to her hands upon her lap, and she wouldn't open up to him out of all people.

"Guinevere you can trust me…"

"_No_ sire." Her voice snappy, ending the conversation and inviting silence back in. Arthur turned his head back towards the window. Gaius re-entered with good timing, filling the room with calm instructions of redressing the bandage, what warmth the water must be, what she must not touch. And slipped a new papaya whip solution in the hand underneath the table, giving a hinting stare and nod of his head and made to leave the room, when Merlin came stumbling through, eyes widening at the sight of Gwen and Arthur situated at the table, smile frozen in place.

* * *

><p>Eras of silence had appeared to go on before anyone spoke. Gwen and Arthur didn't bother saying anything, curious by Merlin's stiff form and by the way his clenched jaw beam hadn't moved or disappeared from his face.<p>

"Gaius…may I speak to you…" Merlin shifted sideways stiffly, anymore stiffly and he would have been marching crosswise. Arthur pouted in confusion; sharing a glance with Gwen nonetheless she was just as confused as the blond Prince. Gaius thwacked Merlin upon the head before dragging the fool out the room, a cartoon-style lump on the top of his head.

* * *

><p>"What on <em>earth <em>is wrong with you?" Gaius hissed as they stood by the opposite flank of the door, Merlin had his hand hovering over the handle, as though he believed in a delusion that he could use his own strength against the Prince's to stop any endeavour of escaping.

"This is bad Gaius." Merlin stated simply, his chiselled jaws masked with earth from sprawling on the ground after training with the nights. He had unmistakably been their target practise…again. Gaius thwacked Merlin on the back of the skull.

"What is so bad that I have to give a concussion?" He motioned to hit him once more but Merlin ducked out of reach, hand still hovering over the handle.

"I can't ask them to do that! You haven't seen them interact, I swear last time Gwen was about to dive for the knife!" Merlin's voice has raised an octave, hysteria forming in his pupils that were manically widened as though he was stating the most preposterous fact of all.

"Merlin, I don't have time for this, as you are not aware since you _rudely_ dragged me out the room-"

"You dragged me! I can feel the pulsing lump!"

Gaius thwacked him again.

"If you would pay more attention, I would've told you Arthur brought Gwen in to be inspected, she had pained bruises," Gaius nodded his head towards the door, in a knowingly tone towards Merlin, as though he was suggesting Arthur had done it _willingly._

"He probably knocked her over….or he's blackmailing her…"

"What would he blackmail her with?"

"I don't know. It just seems very Arthur-y."

Gaius groaned slightly impatiently, they had must have been out for a while, the couple would have been getting inquisitive, Gaius whacked Merlin's hand away from the handle and entered, not troubling himself to acknowledge the puppy-eyed pleading look Merlin had been aiming at Gaius.

They stood side-by-side before the two young, Merlin whimpered softly towards Gaius in a last-minute pleading stance, Gaius didn't even blink. Sighing dramatically, he revolved towards the two. Grinning guiltily on Gwen's behalf, he told them the inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Merlin…" Gwen respired hostilely "Tell me you are lying"<p>

"Am I that bad?" Arthur's flirtatious smirk radiant.

Gwen started reaching towards the medical tome.

"NO!" Merlin grabbed it off her to avoid casualties.

"There must be another way," her eyes beseeching.

"You've said that for the last ten minutes, there is no other way," Arthur reasoned leaning in towards her intimidatingly.

Gwen slanted back, his breath _stank._

"I'm sorry Gwen, Elyan was very enthusiastic about this, we can't let him down," Merlin smiled apologetically.

"Yes. You don't want to upset your beloved brother now would you?" Arthur winked.

"No sire, I would not," Gwen plastered a false smile. "Let's get to work" and with that she gracefully waltzed out with Arthur shadowing. Merlin sank in his chair exhaling the longest breath of exhaustion possibly known to manhood. Gaius returned, he had left to avoid the screaming and barking, there had just been terrorising and flirting. He sat across from Merlin and lifted a mug of water in toast.

"Working together for the next four days, let us see how that goes,"

Merlin groaned in defeat and slumped forward, giving up on all good and pure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am terribly sorry for the delay! School, school, school, god help me! I know Gwen's past is still darkened but with more arwen everything will begin to open up! Thank you for the support as always! Merlin on Saturday! And the return of our delightful Guinevere! x<strong>_


End file.
